<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Офис. После by lumosik, WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058093">Офис. После</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik'>lumosik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021'>WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри и Драко заводят служебный роман, а весь их офис пытается жить, как прежде.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Офис. После</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фанфик является продолжением низкорейтингового миди команды fandom Drarry 2020 “<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590163">Офис</a>”, с автором согласовано.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Такое ощущение, что ты ходишь на работу лишь пить кофе.<br/>
Гарри дернулся, чуть не разлив себе на руку обжигающий напиток, и тяжко вздохнул. Кожу было бы не жалко, а вот кофе очень даже. Особенно в понедельник утром.<br/>
Драко стоял, вальяжно оперевшись на косяк двери, и не производил впечатление сурового начальника. Он был таким расслабленным, словно Гарри только что его оттрахал, и они все еще нежились в постели.<br/>
— От тебя же не дождешься, — фыркнул Гарри, отчего Драко даже слабо улыбнулся. У того в доме стояла коллекция чая, всех сортов, вкусов и запахов. И ни единого кофейного зернышка. Гарри все еще мысленно составлял список, почему он влюбился в Драко.<br/>
— Тем не менее, я надеюсь, что ты хотя бы сегодня доработаешь свои программы, — на последнем слове Драко неопределенно махнул рукой. Он буквально на глазах превращался все в того же противного начальника, которому нет дела до своих подчиненных, лишь бы они безукоризненно выполняли все поручения. Да, список преимуществ Драко стремительно уменьшался.<br/>
— И я надеюсь, что мы избежим фиаско прошлого совещания, — с нажимом добавил он.<br/>
— Да Бога ради, ты сказал, что компы должны работать, а не автоматически воспроизводить все твои фантазии, — вспылил Гарри и наконец позволил себе выпить кофе. Ему никогда не нравились нечетко сформулированные задачи.<br/>
— А вот о моих фантазиях, Поттер, мы еще поговорим. Зайди в конце дня в мой кабинет.<br/>
И Драко покинул кухню с высоко задранным подбородком, будто бы только что получил премию в области флирта.<br/>
— Высокомерный ублюдок с шикарной задницей, — кажется, Гарри произнес это вслух, но ему было плевать. Он уже мечтательно улыбался вслед своему парню.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Конечно, Гарри многое выполнял в их офисе. Продолжал восстанавливать файлы Невилла, чистить историю браузера за Роном и героически принимать на себя весь гнев начальства в виде капризного Драко. Но всему есть свои пределы.<br/>— Да он издевается!<br/>Гарри пропыхтел над ксероксом полчаса, но тот так и не подал признаков жизни.<br/>— Довели беднягу, — обреченно выдохнул он и плюхнулся за свой стол. Фикус, который, как ни странно, еще держался, укоризненно смотрел из своего угла. Гарри сдался и вылил туда остатки чая из кружки, которую кто-то забыл на его столе. Такое чувство, что если он сам редко его разбирает, означает, что его стол может служить складом всех кружек в офисе.<br/>— Что, провода стерлись? — выглянул из своего укрытия Рон и понимающие хмыкнул. Он вечно катался на своем стуле и задевал проводку под ногами. В конце концов, Гермионе это надоело и она заставила написать его заявку электрикам, чтобы те убрали все под канал.<br/>— Я не представляю, как можно было испортить провода в ксероксе, да еще там внутри пахнет чем-то паленым, Рон, — Гарри пожаловался лицом в столешницу.<br/>— Ну так обратись в хозяйственный отдел.<br/>Гарри представил, как друг философски пожимает плечами. За это он его и ценил, Уизли мог одержать победу в самой безвыходной ситуации, например, поныть рядом о том, как все плохо.<br/>— Не могу, — Гарри усилием воли заставил себя оторваться от приятной и холодной глади стола и вернуться в реальный мир офисного ада. — Мы поспорили, что в этом месяце я буду выполнять все его приказы самостоятельно и без претензий.<br/>— О боже, — Рон закатил глаза, — боюсь представить, на что вы спорили, друг.<br/>— Тебе лучше не знать, — Гарри усмехнулся и в задумчивости посмотрел в сторону стола Гермионы. Сделает-то он все сам, но советоваться ему никто не мешал, по крайней мере Драко вроде об этом не упоминал.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>"Я все знаю".<br/>Кислотно-зеленый стикер с темного экрана монитора обвиняюще смотрел на Гарри. Что ж, теперь хотя бы понятно, почему Драко с таким ехидным взглядом провожал его на работу. Но он ведь не виноват, что пока под чутким надзором Симуса чинил чертовы провода ксерокса, что-то взорвалось внутри, и Гарри пришлось экстренно утащить уже безнадежно-испорченную груду металлолома в подвалы. Новый аналогичный ксерокс Гермиона заказала как раз на сегодня. Драко не должен был заметить подмену, он вообще редко заглядывал в тот угол, да и Невилл обещал стратегически перетянуть все внимание шефа на себя, пока Гарри проворачивал свои махинации с оргтехникой.<br/>Он сурово обвел взглядом офис, значит, среди его коллег есть шпион или тот, кто более лоялен к Драко. В это верилось с трудом, потому что громче всех на кухне его защищал именно Гарри, а остальные в его присутствии обсуждать Драко вслух почему-то не горели желанием. Кажется, их небольшой служебный роман вышел из-под контроля.<br/>Пробегавшая мимо Парвати со стопкой папок что-то пискнула и тут же развернулась обратно, разглядев, очевидно, в лице Гарри ярую решимость взять реванш. Сорвав стикер, он включил компьютер и запустил программу управления всеми рабочими программами. В целом, они требовали обновления интерфейса уже давно. До обеда оставался час, как раз успеет запустить таймер.<br/>Они даже с Драко миролюбиво сходили на ланч, Гарри не дрогнул, когда Драко осторожно провел пальцем по его запястью и вообще был настроен игриво и благодушно, что вообще редко с ним случалось. Но сворачивать со скользкой дорожки мести Гарри не собирался.<br/>После обеда гневный крик "Поттер" из его кабинета на весь офис прозвучал как самый сладостный звук в жизни Гарри. Потому что играть он тоже любил.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Вы оба чокнутые, знаешь?<br/>Вчера из-за внезапной смены интерфейса работа в офиса встала до самого вечера. Не то чтобы Рон выглядел сильно расстроенным, но Гермиона, наверное, дома нагоняла все, что не успела за день. Гарри же пришлось ночевать в собственной квартире, но это того стоило.<br/>— Он пытался меня уволить, снова, — Гарри рассмеялся. — Но потом психанул и настоятельно посоветовал прийти на сегодняшнюю презентацию. Знает, как меня утомляют речи Нотта.<br/>— О, отлично, я хоть высплюсь, — Рон подмигнул ему и совершенно нелогично отправился на кухню за кофе.<br/>Презентация проходила в тесной малой переговорной, на которую Драко созвал, кажется, половину их коллектива. Гарри искренне не понимал, что тут делает Невилл, пока тот не поднялся и не начал зачитывать свой длинный ответ с замечаниями на такой же пространно-длиннющий доклад Теодора Нотта. Драко сидел рядом и с важным видом кивал на каких-то моментах. Задачей Гарри оставалось следить за работой презентационного оборудования, но Гермиона и так ловко переключала слайды. Так что они с Роном, как обычно, спрятались в углу за ней и бездельничали. Рон даже на каком-то моменте всхрапнул, но к его счастью в то же самое время Панси преувеличенно громко поинтересовалась у Нотта о расходах на новый штат сотрудников. Гарри сделал мысленную пометку распросить Драко при случае подробнее о возможном расширении офиса, в одиночку он не был готов тянуть на себе все. Ему вполне хватало одного Малфоя.<br/>— Черт, — Рон моргнул рядом и уставился в одну точку, — я, конечно, хорошо отношусь к Невиллу, но ему стоит потренироваться в шутках. Он так никогда себе девчонку не найдет.<br/>Гермиона развернулась к ним и раздраженно шикнула.<br/>— Между прочим, Невилл с кое-кем встречается, — она проигнорировала заинтересованные взгляды парней и отвернулась обратно к презентации. До самого окончания Гарри и Рон с одного телефона на двоих (потому что Рон предсказуемо забыл свой на рабочем месте), пытались вычислить пассию Невилла и пришли к шокирующему выводу, что чаще всего в офисе он общается тет-а-тет с Драко в его кабинете.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— А может, это кто-то из клуба геймеров? — все гадал Рон по дороге в паб, куда они направились тем же вечером. Это уже была маленькая традиция среди офисных — отмечать успешно вымученное совещание парой пинт пива. Обычно приходили, правда, лишь парни и иногда Гермиона. Девчонки их сборища игнорировали.<br/>— Не знаю, но помнишь, Невилл обещал привести кого-то особенного? — Гарри нахмурился. В голову закралась подозрительная мысль.<br/>— Точно, я же обрадовался, что не придется наблюдать, как Симус спаивает Невилла. Хотя, — Рон резко остановился и посмотрел перед собой так, будто бы только что осознал смысл жизни, — тогда Симус точно позвал Дина и будет его лапать весь вечер.<br/>— Как будто бы ты еще не привык, — хмыкнул Гарри и потянул друга за плечо вперед. — Идем, а то пропустим первый круг из-за тебя.<br/>Они не опоздали, но Симус и правда уже практически сидел на коленях у Дина, который неловко перегнулся через него и поздоровался за руку с парнями. На самом деле, Гарри был очень рад его видеть. Дин жил вне офиса свободной жизнью художника, чем вызывал порой жуткое чувство зависти у них с Роном.<br/>Не успели они  упасть за стол, как в паб вошел Невилл и радостно помахал им тут же с порога. Сразу за ним маячил Драко, и сердце Гарри бухнуло куда-то глубоко вниз. Неужели?<br/>Тем временем Драко брезгливо поморщился, оглядев обстановку паба, и одернул пиджак костюма, который никак не вписывался в ценник заведения. Он обогнул Невилла и ленивой походкой дошел до их стола, нависнув прямо над Гарри.<br/>— Боюсь представить, что ты закажешь мне, Поттер, но первые два бокала за тобой. О, Финниган, прояви элементарную вежливость и оторвись от губ своего знакомого, чтобы представить нас.<br/>— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал заказ? — Гарри все хмурился, рассматривая Драко, который улыбался Дину своим фирменным "очень рад вас видеть в первый и последний раз в жизни".<br/>— Конечно, — Драко снял пиджак и закатал рукава рубашки, от чего Гарри машинально сглотнул. Примерно так он возбудился на их первом совместном ланче. — Ты же сам меня позвал сюда. На прошлой неделе.<br/>Драко посмотрел на него с той нежностью, когда обычно пытался сказать ему "ты идиот, Поттер, но я все равно тебя люблю", и бесцеремонно уселся между ним и Роном. Тот, предатель, даже не возмутился.<br/>— Гермиона! — он вскочил, чтобы поприветствовать свою девушку. Она смущенно зарделась и подставила щеку для поцелуя, так как в самом офисе наложила табу на любое проявление романтических чувств между ними.<br/>— Простите, мы несколько задержались.<br/>— На работе, конечно же, — Драко понимающе ухмыльнулся. — Молодец, Грейнджер.<br/>На мгновение все удивленно уставились на него, даже Симус оторвался от Дина. Это был первый раз, когда Драко прилюдно похвалил Гермиону. Гарри захотелось тут же утащить своего парня куда-нибудь в туалет и зацеловать его до смерти. Настолько он им сейчас гордился, а всякие сомнения развеялись окончательно, когда вслед за Гермионой в пабе появилась Парвати, и Невилл кинулся неловко за ней ухаживать. Да, их подруга права — они с Роном такие идиоты. Тут же стало очень стыдно перед Драко, и Гарри прижался к нему как можно ближе.<br/>— Будет еще кое-кто, — предупредил Невилл. — Давайте свои заказы, я схожу к бару.<br/>Драко достал телефон одной рукой и разочарованно прицокнул языком. Другой — он машинально поглаживал Гарри по колену под столешницей.<br/>— Панси с Ноттом тоже обещают подъехать.<br/>— Тогда нам нужен стол побольше, — хлопнул в ладоши Симус. — Вечеринка, ура.<br/>— Успокойся, Финниган, — Драко снисходительно кинул взгляд в его сторону. — Завтра четверг. Но повод хороший, не спорю.<br/>— Что отмечаем? — вклинился Рон.<br/>— Сегодня меня повысили, — тихо объявил Невилл, и их стол взорвался от аплодисментов и криков с поздравлениями.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На утро Гарри об их маленькой вечеринке не жалел, только если чуть-чуть. Но он свято верил, что все проблемы можно решить чашкой кофе, и сейчас с улыбкой вспоминал посиделки в пабе. К ним еще присоединилась Луна, соседка Невилла с немного необычной и мечтательной улыбкой. Весь вечер ее крепко за руку держала Джинни, и Гарри с Драко тихо спорили о том, как быстро Рон заведется по этому поводу. Но кажется, друг решил ограничиться лишь беспокойными взглядами в сторону младшей сестры и ее витающей в облаках девушки.<br/>— Эй, чувак, прием! — Рон отъехал на своем кресле, предсказуемо задев колесами канал с проводами. Предмет мебели несчастно скрипнул, предупреждая, что скоро совсем развалится, если хозяин продолжит и дальше с ним так безжалостно обходиться. Вообще-то Рон ломал уже третье кресло за год, если Гарри не сбился со счета. Но портил тот свое рабочее место всяко реже, чем Невилл. У Драко для таких случаев даже была специальная расходная строка в смете на офис. Этот факт Гарри почему-то умилял.<br/>— Что? Уже и кофе нельзя мечтательно попить.<br/>— Кофе пить можно, но никогда на тебя пристально смотрит начальник вот уже минут десять. — Рон кивнул в сторону Драко, который лишь делал вид, что слушает рассуждения Гермионы. Он скорее пытался из-за перегородок поймать взгляд Гарри.<br/>— Слушай, друг, — быстро зашептал Рон, пригнувшись. — Вы, конечно, спите вместе и все такое, но нельзя же так откровенно глазеть посреди дня? Некоторым из нас может быть обидно, знаешь ли, потому что их девушки запрещают флиртовать на работе.<br/>Рон даже обиженно засопел, показывая всю палитру своих переживаний. Гарри мог поклясться, что фикус рядом с ними сочувственно дернул листиком.<br/>— Я думаю, он просто снова от меня что-то хочет: провести вай-фай от его лэптопа к космической тарелке или переадресовать все письма к Мерлину. Что-то в этом духе.<br/>На самом деле, Гарри догадывался, что все дело в чертовой рубашке. Утром до работы он не успевал доехать до себя и переодеться. Драко спас положение и любезно предложил свой слишком дорогущий и фешенебельный костюм, к которому бы Гарри и на пушечный выстрел не приблизился. Привычные джинсы он оставил, но узкую и плотно прилегающую к телу рубашку пришлось натянуть. Впрочем, она недолго продержалась, когда Драко увидел его в ней и предложил растянуть их завтрак на кухне еще немного.<br/>— А я думаю, что ты совершенно не умеешь врать, Гарри Поттер, — хмыкнул Рон и повелительным жестом послал его куда подальше, в сторону кабинета Драко. — Иди, не заставляй начальство себя ждать.<br/>Но сначала Гарри допил кофе просто из вредности.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Так у вас все серьезно? — Гарри чуть не попал в ловушку, когда услышал это от Рона через наушники. Они, как обычно, играли в онлайн игру с Роном, Невиллом и Симусом, только в этот раз к ним присоединился Дин и Джинни. Прямо сейчас последняя явно обыгрывала их всех разом.<br/>— Ты имеешь в виду, серьезно ли мы готовы взять эту крепость? — осторожно переспросил Гарри.<br/>— Нет, чувак, он про то, что ты не просто так закрутил интрижку с нашим ужасно ворчливым красавчиком боссом? — встрял Симус, умудряясь попутно обойти стороной группу банши.<br/>— Эй, — то ли от возмущения, то ли от ревности воскликнул Гарри, пропустив ряд стрел со стороны леса. Опять эти дикие эльфы.<br/>— Помнишь прошлый вторник? — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Рон. — У нас еще накрылась вся сеть в офисе, и мы были вынуждены проводить удаленное совещание?<br/>Конечно, Гарри помнил этот жуткий день. Сначала он под пристальным взглядом Драко с его же лэптопом на коленях пытался все наладить, потом психанул и просто организовал всем конференцию.<br/>— Да, мне понравилось тогда работать из дома, — снова встрял Симус. — Да и Дин был счастлив, да сладкий?<br/>Слава богу, Дин промолчал. Зато к диалогу присоединился Невилл.<br/>— А я вот не могу сосредоточиться вне офиса, ребят.<br/>Гарри тут что единственный, кто обеспокоен их уже грозившей провалом миссии по захвату цитадели?<br/>— В любом случае, — Рон неприклонно следовал своему собственному курсу. — Это было, конечно, мило, когда ты поставил перед Драко кружку и сам сел рядом. Но друг, меня Гермиона заставила уехать к близнецам на другой конец города, я даже не мог уйти в соседнюю комнату из-за якобы эха. А мы с ней живем вместе три года!<br/>— Мой брат хочет сказать, что завидует вашим гармоничным, несмотря на служебное положение, отношениям, — спокойно пояснила Джинни и ловко отрезала путь гномам.<br/>Гарри решил промолчать, что по мнению Драко он должен был переплыть Ла-Манш и лишь затем подключиться к конференции, в которой вся его роль все равно сводилась к отслеживанию конфиденциальности безусловно важного совещания о принятии плана каких-то там графиков отчетности.<br/>— Джинни, не вмешивайся в разговор взрослых.<br/>— Что? Да я всего на год младше вас! Между прочим, меня моя девушка понимает и принимает, даже когда я перекрасила волосы в розовый, хотя я знаю, как она любила мой натуральный цвет.<br/>— Что? Ты избавилась от рыжего? Мама тебя прибьет.<br/>Гарри со смехом слушал перепалку брата и сестры, но про себя подумал, что перекрась Драко волосы хоть в фиолетовый, он все равно останется для него невероятно острым на язык и потрясающе сексуальный парнем, в которого грех не влюбиться еще раз.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Можно было бесконечно смотреть на то, как Рон отлынивает от работы, Гермиона бегает за Роном, и как Драко отчитывает подчиненных.<br/>— Патилл, еще раз принесешь такой небрежный отчет, и я пересмотрю твою премию! Где, спрашивается, диаграмма с расчетами?<br/>Драко разбушевался и буквально со стуком кинул папку на стол. Гарри поморщился, ведь существуют флешки там, лэптопы, в конце концов. Но этот поганец исправно продолжал требовать с сотрудников распечатки. Как будто бы у Гарри есть время постоянно чинить ксерокс с принтером.<br/>Парвати стояла, испуганно прижавшись к двери, и, кажется, лепетала что-то про электронную почту и нехватку бумаги.<br/>Гарри ее уже почти не слышал, делая вид, что занят переустановкой нового программного обеспечения. А еще он представлял себе Драко, всего такого раздетого и разгоряченного, прямо как сегодня утром, когда он лежал под ним, тяжело дышал и требовал продолжения всего того, что случилось ночью. Гарри даже подчинился, хотя это грозило опозданием в офис и потерей права на первую кружку кофе для обоих.<br/>— Поттер, я к тебе обращаюсь!<br/>Гарри сфокусировал взгляд на стоявшем напротив Драко, в всегда наглухо застегнутой рубашке и галстуке. Персональное недовольство вызывал жилет с кучей пуговиц, так неудобно, если они сегодня займутся случайным сексом.<br/>— Даже не мечтай.<br/>Драко фыркнул и вернулся к своему столу, пока Гарри испуганно оглядывался. Парвати уже ушла, и оставалась смутная надежда, что офис не узнает страшную тайну о том, что Драко Малфой умеет читать мысли их сисадмина.<br/>— Поттер, и не надо так удивляться. Ты же простой, как пять центов, у тебя по лицу все видно.<br/>— А что если прямо сейчас я проверяю звук и включен вот этот микрофон?<br/>На мгновение Драко побледнел, а затем расслабился.<br/>— Хороший блеф, для третьего класса. А теперь ты либо приглашаешь меня на ланч, либо все же доделаешь свою работу.<br/>Драко сделал акцент на последних словах, и Гарри слишком хорошо его понял. Ланч пока откладывался, впрочем случайный секс на работе тоже.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Новый чат создал не Гарри, что впрочем не мешало ему что-то модерировать. Драко был настолько недоволен, что предыдущий превратился в настоящую свалку из флуда, мелких записок, которые "вообще-то можно было сказать вслух" и смешных картинок из Интернета, что молча создал чат под названием "Новый рабочий чат". К его несчастью, он додумался лишь добавить всех участников, но не успел обозначить правила или хотя бы упомянуть ограничения в заголовке. Гарри тихонько посмеивался за своей ширмой, когда в новый чат посыпали вопросы вроде "девочки, у кого есть пилка!" и "ребят, у нас ушла стажерка, кто перед выходными вымоет все кружки?".<br/>Сегодня он совершенно точно не собирался заглядывать к Драко, и даже отменил их традиционный вечер с нетфликсом по пятницам. Его парень остынет, дай бог, к воскресенью. Но на всякий случай, можно зайти в любимую пекарню Драко...<br/>От размышлений его прервал звук уведомления в личном сообщении. От Драко пришло лишь краткое: зайди ко мне.<br/>Это могло означать, что угодно. От угрозы новых поручений до предложения заняться чем-то приятным. В любом случае Драко точно хотел отвести душу на нем, в этом Гарри не сомневался. А вот уж каким способом, ему предстояло выяснить.<br/>В кабинете Драко был молчалив и напряжен, Гарри беспомощно болтался рядом и жалел, что сегодня не в любимом худи, чтобы спрятать руки в карманах. Гробовым голосом Драко объявил, что его, Гарри, переводят в другой филиал компании.<br/>— Это шутка?<br/>— Совет директоров принял решение, — Драко смотрел куда угодно, лишь бы не на Гарри. От этого становилось больно, не хотелось бы верить, что его парень вот так просто отказывался от всего. Они не говорили о расставании, но от осознания, что не будет больше никаких утренних пререканий на кухне у кофемашины, что-то ухнуло в груди глубоко вниз.<br/>— И под этим ты подразумеваешь Люциуса, да?<br/>Последний раз, когда он видел отца Драко, то, честно говоря, им не удалось прилично поговорить. В той сцене вообще было мало приличного, так как Гарри прятался под столом Драко, пока тот делал вид, что занят безумно важной работой и не желает выслушивать от отца никакие нотации. Нужно ли упоминать, что все это время Гарри пялился явно не на ноги Люциуса?<br/>— Я говорил с отцом, Гарри, правда, — Драко все же поднял взгляд на своего уже почти бывшего сисадмина. Наверное, Гарри впервые увидел нечто вроде сожаления на его лице. Такой ранимый и красивый, аж дух захватывало!<br/>Гарри не выдержал и выдернул Драко из кресла на себя. Оперевшись на стол, он обнимал его и целовал, куда мог дотянуться.<br/>— Что ж, тогда мне придётся переехать к тебе.<br/>Драко напряженно замер в его руках, но Гарри захихикал и успокаивающе погладил его по спине.<br/>— Хочу чаще тебя видеть, и раз на работе не получится...<br/>На самом деле, Гарри ни за что бы не бросил их офис, ставший ему практически родным. Наверное, впервые в своей жизни он собирался воспользоваться положением крестника и уговорить Сириуса разрешить ситуацию. А от Драко пока можно эти планы утаить. Пусть побеспокоится о том, что теряет такого замечательного работника. Но парня он не потеряет никогда — это Гарри пообещал себе прямо здесь и сейчас.<br/>Ответом на его предложение съехаться послужил долгий и уж больно инициативный поцелуй. Что ж, у них есть целый обеденный перерыв впереди, и пока этого хватит.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда Гарри все же вышел из кабинета Драко, к нему подскочил растерянный Невилл.<br/>— Гарри, ты не волнуйся, но база данных...<br/>— Что, опять? — Гарри вздохнул и готовился морально провести за компьютером остаток дня. Черт, придется даже задержаться.<br/>— Да, но я все починил! — радостно сообщил сияющий Невилл.<br/>— И как же? — осторожно уточнил Гарри.<br/>— Просто перезагрузил.<br/>Гарри рассмеялся, да. Ничто не меняется в его жизни. Невилл все так же сносит базы, Рон и Симус устраивают голосование самой красивой девчонки офиса (победил, правда, Драко), а кухня исправно собирает всех сплетников. Но иногда требуется лишь небольшая перезагрузка, чтобы все стало точно на свои места. И уж поверьте Гарри, он в этом разбирался.
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true">голосование за тексты от G до T</a>. И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>